Presently (circa 2018) there are a variety of protective Elizabethan collars (E-collars) available. There are the substantially plastic E-collars, which are cone shaped and may or may not have some degree of transparency. There are the inflatable donut like E-collars. There are the flimsy substantially planar and fabric E-collars, which may be cone shaped or disc shaped. All of these preexisting E-collars have various undesirable problems.
The plastic E-collars are generally too stiff and too rigid, increasing the likelihood of undesired environmental collisions with the too stiff and too rigid plastic E-collars. Additionally, the excessive undesirable stiffness and rigidity make it difficult to impossible for the animal to lay down in a preferred position, such as curling up. Further such plastic E-collars interface with the entire circumference of the neck of the animal and thus loads from collisions are imparted directly and often uncomfortably to the animal's neck. Further still, because such plastic E-collars have a uniform length, this increases the likelihood of undesired environmental collisions. And yet further still, because such plastic E-collars have the uniform length, this blocks and interferes with the animal's peripheral vision, causing unnecessary and undesired stress in the animal. Animals wearing such plastic E-collars show obvious signs of unhappiness and discomfort. Such problems have spawned the common nickname for such plastic E-collars as the “cone of shame.”
The flimsy substantially planar and fabric E-collars due to their uniform lengths also suffer from some of the same problems as the plastic E-collars, such as the increased likelihood of undesired environmental collisions; as well as the blockage and interference with peripheral vision of the animal. However, where the plastic E-collars are too stiff and too rigid; the substantially planar and fabric E-collars are too flimsy, i.e., not stiff enough, not rigid enough. Because they are so flimsy, the animal can circumvent the E-collar by bending the flimsy fabric material out of the way.
Some hybrid E-collars are essentially the plastic E-collars covered in a fabric. However, covering the essentially plastic E-collar in a fabric does not solve any of the problems of the typical plastic E-collar; some problems of the plastic E-collars being noted above.
The inflatable E-collars because of their donut shape tend to limit adequate protection and because of that aspect, inflatable E-collars are more suited for animals with short noses, such as, cats and some brachycephalic breeds (e.g., pugs). Further, some inflatable E-collars have relatively large outside diameters that increase the likelihood of undesirable environmental collisions.
The disc like E-collars have relatively large outside diameters that increase the likelihood of undesirable environmental collisions. Many of the disc like E-collars are also flimsy, allowing the animal to bend or shift the material out of the way and be circumvented.
There is also a cone E-collar with windows. This type of E-collar has the same problems as the plastic E-collars. The windows may help with the peripheral vision interference problem somewhat; however, the windows do have problems. For one, this E-collar with windows can rotate about the neck, such that windows can be located in positions which do not help with the peripheral vision problem, i.e., the windows may be rotated such that opaque material is proximate to the sides of the animal's head and thus block and interfere with the animal's peripheral vision. Further, the windows are of flexible substantially transparent plastic, such that even when positioned correctly the window's presence is readily noted by the animal's peripheral vision; and imagery passing through the flexible window may be readily optically distorted.
Existing E-collars may be secured around the animal's neck. Some existing E-collars may be attached to an existing collar or just directly to the animal's neck. Either way, undesirable rotation of the E-collar may occur about (around) the animal's neck. Additionally, without an integral and flat collar (i.e., an elongate flexible member with a given flat width), loads on the cone from undesired collisions may be imparted directly to the neck of the animal causing problems, such as annoyance, discomfort, pain, chafing of the skin, and even injury. It may be desirable to have an integral and flat collar (with a flat width portion) as part of the cone, to better distribute collision loads, which may then increase comfort to the animal. It may be desirable to prevent rotation about (around) the animal's neck of the cone.
Prevention of undesired self-inflicted licking and/or biting may also be sought by way of stiff cervical collars and/or surgical recovery suits. The cervical collars function by being very stiff and rigid, which may be uncomfortable to the animal. The surgical recovery suit may function by covering the incision site(s) with the suit. To minimize the ability of the animal to get out of the suit, such suits are generally tight fitting, as in compression fitting. Such tight fitting suits may make it difficult for skin and fur of the animal to aerate; which in turn may promote build up undesirable microorganisms such as bacteria, yeast, mildew, and/or other fungi; that in turn may cause undesirable odors and/or other undesirable health problems in the animal.
There is a need in the art for a new type of Elizabethan protective pet collar that has just the right amount of stiffness (rigidity), i.e., not too stiff and not too flimsy; that may be scalloped in design to provide sufficient protective material proximate to the animal's mouth, but has less material at the sides of the animal's head to as to minimize interference with the animal's peripheral vision; that has an integral collar (that is part of the cone or attached to the cone that has a flat width portion) to provide comfort, in part by better distributing loads from the protective aspects of the product; and in some embodiments, may be attached to a harness to minimize undesirable rotation.
It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.